eclipsisfandomcom-20200215-history
Iridium
Iridium is a chemical element that is used to fill building blueprints, power machinery, manufacture weapons and more. It is the central resource that players fight for and utilize. Physical Appearance It appears as a neon part with a color of #12eed4, with a brightness of 7% Red, 93% Blue, and 83% Green(percent of maximum brightness), aka Teal. Iridium Crystals are a non-neon part with a color of #008f9c, containing 0% Red, 56% Blue, and 61% Green, making it somewhat darker than Iridium itself. Usage Iridium is used to build and operate most tools and machines in the game. Blueprints and repairing Using a filled Portafab or a Fabricator, the player can push Iridium into blueprints to complete or repair them. Power Almost all machines need Iridium to run, otherwise they will not function. Ammunition and fuel Weapons, the player's jetpack, and the Hover Barge need Iridium to run. Otherwise, the player will not be able to use them and Hover Barges will not hover. Upgrading, teleportation and respawning The Upgrade Station can consume Iridium to upgrade the player. Spawn Points require a full tank of Iridium to respawn the player or teleport the player between them. Transporting There are several ways to move Iridium from a source to where the player needs it. Pipes The most common system is by using pipes. When placing the blueprint, pipe ends snap to the entry/exit points of any structures that have them. Portafab Players can draw Iridium from Crystals, tanks, unfinished blueprints, and the Iridium Ocean by pressing E with the portafab equipped as long as there is space in their tank. The player can then push Iridium into a target, such as a Refill console, Distributer cap, Crystal, or blueprint and press and hold L-click (Left mouse button) to discharge Iridium into it. Distributor and Distributor Caps If player connects a distributor to a power source, it emits blue Iridium rays that are capable of automatically pushing Iridium into the player's personal tank or into distributor caps. Transceiver Players can transport power over huge distances using transceivers. They are usually used for connecting several bases together or powering a barge. Transceivers need a line of sight of one another and cannot go through Shields or Blueprints as of now. Iridium can be tapped from 3 main sources: The Iridium Ocean below, the atmosphere, and crystals found on the map. Gathering How players can gather Iridium. The Iridium Ocean The Iridium Ocean is the most common and efficient way to gather Iridium, as both the Well Pump and the Submersible have a high/decent production rate. Iridium can also be manually extracted from the ocean by extracting it with the Portafab, but this is risky, time-consuming and less effective than an Extractor. The Atmosphere Getting Iridium from the air is easier, since the Condenser can be placed anywhere (except the Ocean), but the income of Iridium from the atmosphere is 5 or more times less effective as the income from the Ocean. Iridium Crystals Lastly, Iridium can be obtained from Iridium Crystals that spawn randomly across the map. Unlike the air or the Iridium Ocean, crystals can be depleted, making it the only non-renewable Iridium source in the game. There are two ways to get Iridium from crystals. The first and easier way is to pull the Iridium out of the crystal using the player's portafab, but this depletes the crystal at a rapid rate. The other way is to place a Crystal Resonator near some Iridium crystals, and it will produce Iridium for the player while it slowly depletes the surrounding crystals. Lore (By Davidii) *Iridium is a special material which is capable of being easily broken down into the basic particles (protons, neutrons, and electrons). Machines can then rebuild these particles into any matter, so Iridium can be used to manufacture almost anything. *It’s generally very rare in the galaxy, but the planet of Eclipsis was discovered with huge quantities of it, and therefore is being fought over by several mega-corporations. *Iridium is not exactly corrosive or acidic, however the effect Iridium has when coming into contact with other substances can erode the substance. **The reason that machines and the terrain isn't corroded by Iridium is that they don't actually touch it; an electromagnetic field keeps the Iridium from touching the machine/terrain. *Iridium binds to itself a bit, like jello, but less extremely. *Iridium is also a bit bouncy, thus causing waves in the Ocean *Do not confuse the in-game Iridium with the Iridium in real life; they are two very different substances Category:Game Feature